


An Unexpected Evening

by AlphaWangYibo



Series: An Unexpected Journey [2]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alpha Wang Yi Bo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Xiao Zhan | Sean, Top Wang Yi Bo/Bottom Xiao Zhan | Sean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaWangYibo/pseuds/AlphaWangYibo
Summary: It had been one of the first things he'd asked about. After the doctor confirmed he was pregnant and prenatal care had been discussed, Xiao Zhan made sure to ask about when he would start to show. It wasn't that he was vain, at least not that vain.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Series: An Unexpected Journey [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970779
Comments: 38
Kudos: 304





	An Unexpected Evening

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for your patience. Happy Valentine's Day.
> 
> Thank you, A, as always, for the beta and encouragement.

It had been one of the first things he'd asked about. After the doctor confirmed he was pregnant and prenatal care had been discussed, Xiao Zhan made sure to ask about when he would start to show. It wasn't that he was vain, at least not  _ that  _vain, but after discussing it with Wang Yibo and both of their management teams it had been decided they'd keep his pregnancy from the public. His schedule wasn't as packed as it once had been, but he still had events and plans months out. Some could be changed or rescheduled, but others would have to be canceled or passed over. It was hard to know how to plan without a timeframe. 

Unfortunately, there hadn't been a definitive answer. Xiao Zhan had a thin frame, so he could show early. It was his first pregnancy, so he might show later. The best the doctor could do was give him a rough estimate; and it was hard to get much rougher than a two-month window.

In the end, it turned out that it wasn't his stomach that would be the problem. With a sigh, Xiao Zhan looked at his reflection in the mirror as the tip of his finger sunk into his cheek. There had been reshoots for a drama he'd filmed months ago and when he'd turned up on set, the director had given him a once-over and muttered something about losing visual continuance. At the end of the week, he'd left feeling a mixture of angry and frustrated that made him want to cry. Another fun new symptom.

Fully moisturized, Xiao Zhan returned to the bedroom and promptly walked to the side of the bed where Wang Yibo was playing on his phone, took the device and tossed it somewhere else in the sheets, and crawled into his husband's lap. Wang Yibo sputtered, as though he was about to complain about whatever game he'd inevitably just lost, but Xiao Zhan curled into his warm chest with a whine, cutting him off.

"I'm tired and swollen and frustrated and it's your fault, so if you say one word about losing a mobile game, I swear to God, I will cry."

Arms wrapped around him and Xiao Zhan let himself melt into the body under him in relief. A hand swept soothingly up and down his back as Wang Yibo hummed before responding, "I thought we agreed this was your mom's fault."

If he'd had a better angle to kick his husband, he would have, but instead Xiao Zhan settled for giving his shoulder a half-hearted shove. Xiao Zhan had asked about how he could have gotten pregnant while on birth control and after a quick discussion about the herbal supplements his mom insisted he take, the doctor had explained that an interaction with St. John's Wort had been the cause. In his mind, he could hear his mom chiding him about his stressful career and telling him how it would help and about how it was good for the throat as well. It certainly had not relieved his stress levels, but results were inconclusive regarding his throat.

"No, it's her fault my birth control failed, which we are  _ not mentioning to her.  _ The rogue swimmer that conquered the odds is all on you though. Your fault."

Wang Yibo knew, after years together, which fights were worth picking, and this was not one of them. Instead he decided to address the other points, hand continuing its movements as he tried to figure out the best path to take. On the one hand, he could try to assuage Xiao Zhan and tell him how beautiful he was and that the slight softness on his face suited him, but on the other hand, his husband might just need to vent and any attempt to mollify him might just further wind him up. 

"You look gorgeous, baobao," he settled on. Xiao Zhan tucked his head into the crook of Wang Yibo’s neck and gave a weak huff.

"You're biased." His attempt at trying to deny the compliment was hollow at best. 

"Maybe, but I'm also the only opinion that matters."

An inelegant snort was the response and Wang Yibo raised an eyebrow that Xiao Zhan couldn't see and paused his hand. "Tell that to the director who all but called me too fat to film." Xiao Zhan pitched his voice in an imitation of the director. " _Wow, Xiao-laoshi, I see you've been enjoying your time off from period costumes._ " It was frustrating because he got along with the man just fine during filming and now he couldn't tell if it was an attempt at friendly, if too familiar, ribbing, or a sugar-coated insult -- too scared to openly criticize one of China's golden boys. 

__

Wang Yibo's eyes narrowed and his hold on his husband tightened, his protective urges riled. "First, remind me to tell my manager to not accept jobs he's involved in," at Xiao Zhan’s attempted interruption he just clicks his tongue. "No, baobao, a director shouldn't be treating any actor like that, even if I am, as you put it, biased. Also," he straightened up, pulling Xiao Zhan away just enough that they could clearly see each other's faces, "I know how you get, but I'm going to keep saying it forever, even if you think it's just frivolous sometimes, but you are beautiful. The most gorgeous man in Asia. Fluffy cheeks or not." He reached up to cradle Xiao Zhan's face between his hands. 

__

There it was, a soft smile breaking through Xiao Zhan's expression. The upset wasn't gone, but Wang Yibo had at least managed to crack it enough that light showed through.

__

"Besides, your face has definitely thinned since you left last week." Eyes narrowed slightly in Xiao Zhan’s direction. "You've been eating properly, right? Because if what that guy told you made you eat less when you’re pregna-"

__

"I've been eating, I've been eating." Xiao Zhan huffed and pushed Wang Yibo's shoulder again. "Trust me. You've trained my assistant that if I don't eat enough she calls you immediately anyway, right? I ate plenty and I even kept most of it down. I've just been drinking a lot of water to help with the bloating -- and before you say anything, that's what the doctor told me to do." 

__

Ignoring his husband's defense, Wang Yibo reached for him again, pulling him close and turning him so that Xiao Zhan’s back was to his front. Humming in satisfaction, he buried his nose in Xiao Zhan’s neck, taking in the light, sweet scent there. A lot of old wives’ tales went on about how an omega's scent changed during pregnancy, but medical science didn't show any evidence of it. To him, the scent of jasmine and baked goods seemed sweeter, but when he'd said something to Xiao Zhan the man had just laughed. For someone superstitious, who takes herbal supplements, you would think that he would be endeared by the idea, but sometimes the line in belief was a strange one, not quite where one would assume. 

__

Xiao Zhan relaxed into the embrace with Wang Yibo's arms around him, reaching out to grab the cell phone from the folds of the bedding. He'd been successfully coaxed into calming down and as long as he could stay where he was, braced against a strong, warm chest, he didn't mind if Wang Yibo returned to his games. He needed his ways of relaxing as well. When he offered the phone to the other, his husband had simply pushed it away, burying his nose further against Xiao Zhan's neck as his fingers slid under the hem of his sleep shirt to rest against his still flat stomach.

__

Instead of relaxing or teasing and trying to start something Xiao Zhan was definitely not up to, Wang Yibo paused and then ran his hand along the soft skin again, making a soft sound that Xiao Zhan had never heard from him. He was pulled away from his spot against Wang Yibo and let out a sound of protest at losing the warmth before blinking at the expression his eyes met before Wang Yibo looked down and rucked Xiao Zhan's shirt up. A hand reached forward again and Xiao Zhan couldn't help but be amused for the ten thousandth time in his life at the size of them. 

__

"I can feel it." His voice was soft and Xiao Zhan just tilted his head in question. "It's not flat. There's a little curve. And it's stiff…"

__

"What?" Looking down, he couldn't see anything with Wang Yibo's hand in the way, but he felt his heart speeding up. He'd been worried about showing, yes, but he'd also been waiting for it with excitement. Somehow he knew that when that happened, something would change. Become more real.

__

Reaching down he took Yibo's hand and lifted it away, pressing a kiss to it before he got up from the bed and moved to the full-length mirror by their closet. Swallowing his nerves, he lifted his shirt, standing sideways to look at his reflection, eyes focused on his stomach. Searching. He was used to seeing his own reflection and nothing seemed different to him. With his free hand Xiao Zhan traced his own fingers over his stomach before stopping, eyes widening in the mirror as he found it. The change was minute and his husband probably only noticed because of their week apart, but it was there. The slightest curve, looking more like he'd eaten a bit too much rather than a baby, but when he pressed against the skin there was less give than normal. "You're really there, aren't you?" he murmured as he kept his gaze transfixed in the mirror, his hand rubbing over the tiny pooch. 

__

He didn't notice that Wang Yibo had gotten up as well until he felt arms wrap around him from behind, a hand covering his own, and lips against his cheek. He felt the squeeze of a hug before his husband pulled away and moved to face him, hand never leaving its spot over his own, over the first visible sign of their little surprise, and knelt down. Wang Yibo moved their hands away, holding Xiao Zhan’s with a squeeze, and leaned in to press his lips to the gentle curve. "Hi, baobao," he whispered, squeezing Xiao Zhan's hand again. "Your baba and I are happy to see you."

__

Xiao Zhan could feel his throat tightening and his vision blur. Thirteen weeks. It had taken thirteen weeks for him to show. 

__


End file.
